Living a Life of Love
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: A series of Puck and Rachel one-shots about life after marriage. Rated M for language and possible future smut
1. It's Much to Quiet in Here

Noah Puckerman opened the front door of his three-story Manhattan and walked in expecting to hear his wife practicing scales or rehearsing lines, but he was met with silence. That was odd. He set his briefcase down on the couch in his living room and called for his wife. He was met with silence. Now he was getting worried. Rachel told him earlier that morning that she would be home before 5 and it was 6:30. If she knew she was going to be out late she always called or texted. Noah checked his phone incase she left a text or message earlier in the day. He was in court representing a man named Adam Kessler who was suing his former employee for embezzlement of company funds. He obviously won and he wanted to…..celebrate if you catch his drift. And Rachel was all gung-ho about it this morning before he left. Noah dialed her number hoping to reach her. He headed up the stairs towards his bedroom when he heard Rachel's phone. Crap, did she leave her phone at home? He followed the sound into Rachel's home office. He stopped short when he saw Rachel sitting at her desk reaching for her phone. She looked up when she realized someone was watching her.

"Noah! Your home!" Rachel said shocked. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Yeah, thank fuck you are too." Noah crossed his arms.

"Language! And what do you mean? Of course I'm home, I told you I would be. I've been home since 2:30. I told you I'd be home before five." Rachel said sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah, well I walked into the house and it was dead silent. I called your name six fucking times and I got no answer. I kinda freaked out. I know we live in the nice part of New York but it's still New York." Noah threw his hands up. He was seriously freaked and she doesn't even get why.

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't realize you were calling me. But you shouldn't have been worried until you checked both floors." Rachel began shuffling her papers.

"Usually I come home and your singing or running lines. It's reassurance that your home so I don't have to worry."

"Well I didn't want to annoy you." Rachel stood and brushed by Noah.

"Annoy me? Rach, you have the most beautiful voice in the world. How could you think that you singing could ever be annoying?" Noah followed her to their bedroom.

"Because yesterday when you came home from the courthouse you wanted me to stop singing because I annoyed you. You also said it'd be nice if a man could get a little piece and quiet when he came home. So I decided that the house would be quiet when you got home so you could rest." Rachel went into his closet and pulled out sweats and a tee shirt.

"What are you doing?" Noah emptied his pockets and placed the stuff on top of the dresser. He was feeling really guilty about the whole thing. He just said what he said out of anger. She wasn't supposed to believe him.

"Laying clothes out for you so you can change." Rachel ignored what he was doing and started to head towards the door.

"Wait a sec", Noah grabbed her wrist, "Baby I'm sorry. Yesterday I was tired and stressed. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You have a beautiful voice. And the fact that you could still be so sweet and lay out clothes for me after I've been an ass is very kind. I'm sorry." Noah pulled her in for a hug. Rachel returned the hug and sighed.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too. How about we forget what just happened and celebrate my win!"

"You won! Oh Noah that's incredible!" Rachel smiled.

"So, what do you say to the celebrating?" Noah said suggestively as he pulled her to the bed.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Noah laid Rachel on the bed and leaned in for a kiss but Rachel dodged and stood up causing Noah to fall. "But I have a lot of work to do." Rachel blew him a kiss and left the room.

"Great. Rachel! What am I supposed to do now?" He called through the intercom.

"'Take a shower. Get rid of your stress that way." Rachel replied and Noah smiled.

"You know that since you suggested it, it makes it even hotter right?"

"I know."

"You want to join me?" Noah asked hopefully.

"No Noah."

"Fine. I love baby girl!"

"I love you too and it's still a no."

"Damn it!"

"Language!"


	2. A Special Homecoming

**So this is really long but I personally love it! It's exactly the way I picture Puck as a dad. And Mackenzie is almost the perfect mix of Rachel and Puck. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Please review! This story took me about 3 hrs. to do so to get any kind of feeding back would be the reward for writing this! I really do appreciate it!**

**~towritelove23~**

Puck laughed as his four year old daughter Mackenzie put on a puppet show in his office. She said he had been "super, duper sad faced" ever since he came home that night. So she decided to cheer him up. It was working but while she was adjusting the puppets on her hands Puck's eyes drifted to the photos on his desk. Their were pictures if him and his wife, Rachel, at Glee club events, on dates, at their graduation, and weddings. This only made him even more upset. Rachel had been gone on a press tour four about a month now. She wasn't supposed to come back for another week and Puck was lonely. A four year old can only be so much company for a twenty-eight year old man.

"Daddy? Are you listening?" Puck looked at Mackenzie.  
>"Uh, yeah Kenzie. Of course I am." Puck smiled down at her.<br>"Then what did Mrs. Fanny say?"  
>"Mrs. Fanny?"<br>"Yes Daddy. Like Barbara." Mackenzie's voiced oozed annoyance. Couldn't her daddy just listen?  
>"Right. Fanny. Got it." Mackenzie named all of her dolls after various characters from musicals. Apparently Rachel did the same thing when she was younger.<br>"Daddy. Mommy says that if you really care about a body than you listen to them." Mackenzie climbed into Puck's lap.  
>"A body? Don't you mean somebody?"<p>

"It doesn't matter Daddy, a body is a person too." Mackenzie laid her head against Puck's chest.

"You're right Kenzie. Did Mommy tell you that?"

"No. Hoardin."

"Who's Hoardin?

"The elepant." Mackenzie shrugged. Her daddy was supposed to know this. He knows everything.

"You mean Horton the elephant. Not Hoardin the elepant. Silly girl." Puck laughed as Mackenzie yawned. "I think it's bedtime."  
>"No!" Mackenzie shot up and ran out of his office.<br>"Mackenzie!" Puck yelled. "Mackenzie!"  
>"I'm not comin' out. I don't wanna go to bed!" Mackenzie yelled from what Puck guessed was the living room. She was probably behind the couch. That was her favorite (and only) hiding spot.<br>"But Mackenzie, you left Mrs. Fanny and Mr. Arnstein in here. Don't you want them?" Puck had learned that Mackenzie was just like Rachel. Rachel had only one true weakness, which were musicals. Mackenzie's was dolls.  
>"Oh no!" In five seconds Mackenzie was back inside her dads office comforting her dolls. "It's ok Mrs. Fanny and Mr. Arstein. I came back. I didn't want Daddy to make you go to bed too." Puck sat down on his chair. She really was the cutest little kid ever.<br>"Come here Kenzie."  
>"No."<br>"I'm not gonna make you go to bed." Puck smiled.  
>"Ok." Mackenzie ran and climbed back into her daddy's lap. "Will you sing to me Daddy?"<br>"Sure. What do you want to hear?"  
>"The ABC's."<br>"What? Mackenzie, the ABC's?" It wasn't that he minded singing the ABC's. It's just an unusual request. Even from his four-year-old daughter. Because, well, she's Rachel's daughter too.  
>"Yes Daddy. The ABC's please." Mackenzie laid back against him.<br>"Here it goes. A, b, c,d,e,f,g..."

Rachel exhaled as the taxi pulled up infront of her apartment building.  
>"Home Sweet Home." She whispered.<br>"Would you like me to take your bags up for you Ma'am?" asked Her taxi driver, Phil.  
>"Oh no it's fine. I'll do it myself." Rachel tipped the driver generously and walked inside. She was greeted by doormen and they escorted her to the elevator. Inside the elevator there was someone waiting to take her to her floor. They had a friendly conversation all the way up to the penthouse on the 78th floor. Walking out Rachel thanked the man and walked up to her door. It was nice having all of the service but it was nice getting to go home and see her family. The press tour was fun, but she would rather spend the evening at her house with her husband and daughter than on a late-night talk show. Turning her key into the door she was greeted with silence. She wanted to hear Mackenzie scream and run into her arms and see Noah and his incredibly gorgeous self walk out from his office. But no, she got none of it.<br>"Oh well" Rachel thought and she lugged her bags to her room. She walked over to the lamp and turned it on, not wanting to wake Noah up. When the light was on she realized that Noah wasn't there. He was probably on the couch. She knew he wouldn't be able to stay asleep on the couch so she went to wake him up. She went into her living room and found an empty couch.  
>"That's odd." Rachel said quietly. She heard her dogs barking on the balcony and went to let them inside. She opened the door and two dogs attacked her. One was a German Shepard and the other was a Yorkshire Terrier. Surprisingly, the German Shepard (Andie) was hers and the Yorky (Bella) was Noah's.<br>"Hey guys! We have to be quiet. I'm surprised Noah forgot to let you back in. Come on, you can sleep in the laundry room." Rachel led them to the laundry room and shut the door. "G'night guys. See you in the morning." Rachel walked back into the living room and sighed. She didn't expect to go on a goose chase looking for Noah and Mackenzie, but she couldn't sleep not knowing if they were ok or not. On the tour Noah would call her and she would talk to Mackenzie via phone or Skype. She was glad she'd be able to see them in person and not over the computer. Rachel sat on the couch for a few minutes and finally got back up and headed up the stairs. The only other place they could be at night was in his office or Mackenzie's room. She checked Mackenzie's room first with no luck then skipped down the long hallway to Noah's office. She peeked inside and smiled. They were both sitting in his office chair sleeping. Rachel pulled out her phone and snapped a couple pictures to upload to her twitter later. Rachel put her phone away and walked toward them. She placed a kiss on both of their temples. She contemplated waking them up but they looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake them up. Rachel smoothed back Mackenzie's hair and started to walk away.  
>"Mommy?" Rachel turned around to see Mackenzie sitting up in Noah's lap.<br>"Shh." Rachel motioned to Noah who was still sleeping. "Hi baby." Mackenzie slipped off of his lap and ran to her mom. Rachel scooped her up and hugged her not wanting to let go. It had been a long time since she had hugged her daughter.

'Mommy you're home!" Mackenzie squealed in Rachel's arms.  
>"Rach? What are you doing here?" Noah had woken up to see Rachel standing in front of him.<br>"What? I can't come home to see my little family? If I can't, then what's the point of having one?" Rachel smirked.  
>"You know what I mean. Never mind. I don't care why you here. I'm just glad you're here. Come here babe." Rachel set Mackenzie down and hugged Noah. They were there for what seemed like hours. They only broke apart when Mackenzie stepped in between them.<br>"Kenzie, What's the matter? You got your turn to hug Mommy. Can't Daddy have his turn?" Noah knelt down.  
>"No."<br>"Well why not?" Noah was confused. Earlyier in the day all she could do was talk about Rachel and everything they were going to do when she got back home.  
>"Because Mommy wasn't here for a long, long time and you only hugged me. Now she's stealin' my hugs and it's not fair." Mackenzie scowled at Noah which caused Rachel to tear up. Mackenzie didn't want her to hug Noah.<br>"Kenzie, Mommy's not stealing your hugs. Remember before Mommy left Daddy hugged you and Mommy all the time." Noah sat on the floor and pulled Mackenzie into his lap.  
>"Yeah. But then she left and you gave me my hugs and Mommy's hugs so they're mine now. And Mommy is stealing." Rachel sat down on the floor next to Mackenzie.<br>"Mackenzie, do you want to hear a story?" Noah asked and Mackenzie nodded. "Ok. Before you were born Mommy and Daddy lived here all by ourselves. And Daddy gave all of his hugs to Mommy. She got even more than you did." Mackenzie made a face. "Then one day Mommy had a baby. Do you know who that was?"  
>"Me! Mommy had me!" Mackenzie shouted.<br>"Right. After Mommy had you, you started to want hugs. So Daddy hugged you all of the time. I hugged you more than I hugged Mommy. But Mommy didn't get upset. She was happy that I could give someone I love a lot hugs. so you took Mommy's first"  
>"I stole Mommy's hugs! Oh no!" Mackenzie jumped into Rachel's lap. "I'm so sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to steal your Daddy hugs."<br>"Oh baby it's ok. Like Daddy said. I was glad to let you have my hugs. It made me happy that Daddy loved you and cared about you."  
>"I'm sorry that I got mad when you stole my hugs Mommy."<br>"I forgive you Kenzie." Rachel hugged her.  
>"Besides, Daddy gives Mommy special hugs now." Noah winked at Rachel.<br>"Dear God." Rachel stood and Mackenzie gasped.  
>"Mommy gets special hugs? I want special hugs too!"<p>

"Mackenzie, did you know baby's come from special hugs?"

"They do?" Mackenzie squealed. "Daddy, give me a special hug so I can have a baby!" Noah's eyes widened.  
>"Daddy can't give you special hugs because he's not your husband. One day when you get older and you get married, your husband will give you special hugs. Now, get to bed." Mackenzie was satisfied with that answer and she went on to bed.<br>"I love you." Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.  
>"I love you too." Rachel smiled. They heard a crash coming form Mackenzie's room.<br>"I should probably go check on her."

"Mackenzie, are you ok?" Noah walked into her room.  
>"I'm ok. I just ?"<br>"Yes Kenzie?" Noah turned around.  
>"Even though Mommy's back, I cn still get just as many hugs as before right?" Mackenzie yawned.<p>

"Sure Kenzie. I'll give you just as many hugs as before."

""Do you promise me?" Mackenzie whispered.

""Yes, I promise baby girl." Mackenzie shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Noah watched her for a few minutes until he remembered that Rachel was back. He left the room and headed downstairs to their room. He found Rachel in there unpacking her things. Noah paused in the doorway and watched her just like he did with amckenzie. They were both so alike. Rachel looked up when she saw him watching her.

"Hey babe." Rachel smiled.

"Do you plan on telling me why you came home early?" Noah flopped down on their bed next to her two large suitcases.

"Because." Rachel shrugged.

"Because why?"

"Because I missed the doorman."

"Steve?"

"No Noah. I was being sarcastic." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why then?" Noah whined.

"Because I missed Mackenzie."

"Just Mackenzie?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, there's this guy I know. He's pretty spectacular if I do say so myself. He's the sweetest man I've ever met. I always hate to be gone to long from him so I decided to postpone the rest of my press tour." Rachel sat down on there bed.

"Well this guy must mean a lot to you." Noah propped himself up on one arm to look at Rachel.

"He does. I'm just as much in love with now as I was when I met him." Rachel gazed at Noah.

"I'm sure he's the exact same way."

"I don't know about that. We hardly have anytime. That's why I postponed the tour. See, this guy plays pro football and he hasn't started training yet and I thought it would be perfect if we were both off at the same time." Rachel laid down on her back.

"You are very thoughtful."

"I know."

"You know I'm so completely head-over-heels in love with you Rachel." Noah flipped over so he was on top of her.

"I know that too." Rachel whispered as Noah leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart Rachel laid her head on his chest as he draped one arm over her waist.

"I missed this." Rachel sighed.

"I missed you." Noah kissed the top of her head and Rachel yawned. "Go to sleep Rach, you're exhausted." Rachel shut her eyes and a few minutes later when Noah thought she was sleeping he began to hum their song, Sweet Caroline.

"Noah?"

"Did i wake you? Was I to loud?"

"No, I just keep thinking about what you said earlier. About the special hugs." Rachel sat up.

"Oh really? You know, they're my speciality."

"I know. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a special hug."

"Why? Aren't you tired?" Noah sat up as well.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped. "There is always time to give hugs!"

"You stole that line from Mackenzie!" Noah said accusingly. Mackenzie used that line whenever she wanted to stall going to bed. She would ask for hugs and whenever one of them would day no she would responed with that line.

"Will it work?" Rachel smiled seductively.

"I don't know. Let me turn off the lamp and let's see." Noah reached over Rachel and turned off the lamp. He looked down at her long lashes and deep brown eyes. Oh yeah, the line would definately work tonight.

"Well?" Just as Rachel finished Noah attacked her lips.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said, "It worked.


End file.
